


go hard

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [18]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Shim Jaeyoon, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Smut, Sub Park Sunghoon, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jake's new fascination was to watch people piss themselves.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	go hard

jake's newest fascination was to watch other people piss themselves. he had no idea why he found it so fucking hot - he just did. the desperation on their faces, wet patches on their panties and fast breathing made him feel things.

his boyfriend wasn't really keen on trying this. sunghoon was rather the type of person who liked soft sex with a lot of cuddling, kisses and he thought that pissing himself was pretty disgusting.

but he couldn't say no for a longer period of time. not when shim started begging him every single night. just to try. maybe by some miracle he will find it as hot as the older one did.

jake promised not to put pressure on his boyfriend and wait until he was completely ready. they agreed on using the color system in case park wanted to back off. jae even bought a pair of beautiful lacey pink panties because he thought they would look beautiful soaked in piss against hoon's honey skin.

it took the younger one three weeks to decide he was ready to try. he told his boyfriend in the morning that he wanted it that day. let's just say he never saw his boyfriend so happy so early.

first thing he did was putting on the panties. he loved how the material felt on his skin and how pretty it made him look. he already felt bad that he had to pee in them and probably ruin them, but he couldn't say no now, the older was far too excited. 

jake made sunghoon drink a lot. he was pretty sure he pumped his boyfriend with at least four litres of liquids. the younger felt like he might explode any second. his bladder felt so full, he couldn't really move without it hurting. his tummy standed out a little more than usual. he really had to go but he couldn't even move and he didn't want to dirty the sofa he's been sitting on.

"you can go now, baby. you're already so full, i can see you can't hold it no more" shim said and placed his hand on the younger's tummy right where his bladder was. sunghoon felt his cock leaking.

"y-yellow!" he cried and jae quickly took his hand off. "please, i don't want to do it here… let me go in the bathtub at least" he said with a pained expression.

the older one quickly nodded and helped sunghoon to stand up and then go to the bathroom. he let the younger one sit in the bathtub while he sat on the closet lid of the toilet.

"do you feel better now, sweetheart?" shim asked, biting his lip and slowly starting to touch his twitching cock through his pants.

"no... i really have to go" he said while cupping himself to stop the little droplets of piss that were about to come out of his tip.

"then go, baby" the older man said while taking off his own pants and underwear. "piss yourself for me, prince" he said and started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

park took a deep breath. he didn't really have any other choice. he placed his arms on the armrests and tried to relax. the flow slowly came. he left out a moan when he finally started pissing. the discomfort started going off and arousement came. he really liked the feeling of hot piss on his thighs and tummy, it felt weirdly comforting. his boyfriend's moans didn't help. jake was staring at him while quickly jerking off.

he couldn't even stop pissing, he was so full, he was pretty sure the flow kept coming for more than two minutes. after he finally emptied his bladder he felt his cock getting hard. he had an idea. he quickly took off his soaked panties and looked at his boyfriend.

"come here" he said and moved a little to make some room for yun.

he didn't really had to say it twice because the older one quickly took off the rest of his clothes and sat in the piss filled bathtub. he moaned when his skin made contact with the warm piss. he had no idea it would feel that good. sunghoon smirked.

"open your mouth for me please" he said sweetly and when the older one obeyed he put his wet panties into his mouth.

jake was shocked at first but then he groaned and started sucking on the material, loving the salty taste.

"you better fuck me well now, jakey" the younger giggled and sat on the other's lap.

and he did. sunghoon was pretty sure he never felt that good during sex. he will definitely do it again, even on their sofa if it meant that the older will lick his piss off the furniture like a good little dog.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
